Beyond the Future
by Frenchii
Summary: Sequel to my first fic, PMD: EoF. 'Nuff said...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I woke in a daze, noticing two Pokemon beside me, Kat and Eden. Around us was a heap of broken-down old shacks, some looked as if they had been on fire at some point.

"Where are we?" asked Kat.

"Treasure Town," said a voice.

Out of a nearby shack crawled a purple Kecleon.

"Treasure Town?" I said to myself. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"I once ran a shop with my brother here," Kecleon said. "Until he was killed."

"Killed?" gasped Eden. "By whom?"

Kecleon shuddered. "By Chatot."

"Why?" I frowned.

"That's the thing," said Kecleon. "We don't know. Just one day, he emerged from the guild and brought the rest of the guild trainees with him. We didn't stand a chance."

"Weren't there any others to help?" asked Kat.

"Yes," said Kecleon. "There were some Pokemon from around town defending, but they had to retreat. The Wigglytuff Guild isn't called the 'greatest in all the land' for nothing."

Kecleon swallowed, tears in his eyes. He started walking away, then motioned for us to follow. We walked a while, before reaching a cliff.

"Look up," said Kecleon.

We did so, and we saw a huge tent-like structure shaped like a Wigglytuff. But something was weird about it. The building was all warped and twisted in places, it even looked as though pieces were missing. A huge shadow loomed over the building.

"Wow," said Kat. "Morbid."

"What are you doing here?"

We looked around. The voice seemed to have come from nowhere. Out of the building came Chatot.

"I repeat," he snapped. "What is your purpose?"

Before we could answer, two more Pokemon emerged from the Guild. Darkrai and Umbreon.

"Ah!" said Darkrai, smiling. "There you are! Mister Chatot, sir, these are those people who are requesting to join the guild. After you set that "no teams with less than four members" rule, we had to call in... reinforcements, if you will."

Chatot sighed. "Fine, get in! And make it snappy!"

We followed him in, making it to Wigglytuff's room.

"Hiya!" he beamed. "Friends, Friends, you can never have too many. What's up?"

Chatot stepped forward, instantly changing personality. The callous, uncaring bird that we had met outside, to the suck up we saw then.

"We have a team that I think are destined for greatness," he squawked.

Darkrai stepped forward. "We," he said, "are Team... Uh.... Team..." He looked at Umbreon. "What's our name?"

Umbreon shrugged. Wigglytuff burst into dance, twirling around the room before coming back to its spot.

"Every team must have a name!" he said. "I know! Why not let the new members decide?"

Eden, Kat and I turned with our back to the Guildmaster.

"What should the name be?" I asked.

"Team NewMoon?" suggested Eden.

I gagged. "Too... Twilight..."

"Why don't you give an idea?" snapped Eden, her breath heating up so much I had to move a step further away from her.

"Um..." I thought about it, what would be a good name? "Team Aura?"

Kat frowned. "No..." she said. "For some weird reason that name just means something bad to me, and the word 'Masters' along with it. What about Excalibur?"

Wigglytuff jumped for joy.

"That's a great name!" he smiled. "Don't you think so, Chatot? Darkrai? Umbreon?"

They all nodded.

"Great!" beamed Wigglytuff. "I'll register you as 'Team Excalibur'! Registering... registering... Yoom-Tah! Henceforth you shall be known as 'Team Excalibur'! Here's your Explorer Kit!"

He handed us a large box. Inside it held a large bounty of bright red Perfect Apples.

"Apples?" asked Darkrai.

Chatot scowled at Wigglytuff.

Wigglytuff blushed. "Hahaha! Friends, friends! I seem to have mixed up my stash... Er... I mean, collection of Perfect Apples with the Explorer Kits!"

After sorting out the mix-up, we were shown to our quarters by a hillbilly Bibarel, I was bunking with the guys, Eden and Kat with the girls. After exploring the Guild a bit more, we walked through Treasure Town, eventually coming to a cliff that overlooked the ocean. To the left was a long beach and a cave.

"What a sight!" I exclaimed.

"Yes," yawned Kat. "Indeed."

"Spoil sport," I mumbled to myself.

"_All Guild apprentices report to the Guild immediately,"_ Chatot's voice echoed through the area. _"I repeat, all traineees report to the Guild."_

Kat, Eden and I looked at each other, then went back to the Guild. Darkrai and Umbreon were waiting for us. They led us into the Guildmaster's quarters.

"Thank you for coming," said Chatot. "Now, the reason you are here. Guildmaster Wigglytuff will be off on official business with Team Charm for the next month, and his replacement will be none other than myself."

"WHAT!?!?!" Exploud's voice boomed, knocking me off my feet.

General annoyance.

"Silence!" hollered Chatot. "One at a time!"

"Hey, hey!" Crawdaunt stepped forward. "Why do you get to be Guildmaster?"

"Oh my gosh!" Sunflora chimed in. "We are just as capable as you, if not more."

"Yeah!" snapped Chimecho. "You're just an old fusspot!"

It was then I had noticed something. Wigglytuff was tearing up.

"Sniffle..."

Everyone looked around to find the source of the noise.

"Sniffle... Sniff..."

Then we all noticed it. Wigglytuff was crying.

"WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

The earth started quaking and small explosions started blooming all over the place.

"Quick!" shouted Chimecho. "Everyone be happy!"

Everyone stood up straight and smiled enormously. I was smiling so hard that my jaw hurt. And just like that, Wigglytuff went back to his normal happy self.

"Okay!" said Chatot. "Off to bed!"

We did as we were told. And thus, our first day at a new place came to an end. But a few questions still rolled around in my head, which reminded me vaguely of my first day back at the Great Forest, which brought up even more questions. What happened to Gloom and Absol? How are they? Did they get caught up in the portal too? And with these thoughts still buzzing around in my head, I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Initiation Again

**Chapter 2**

**The Initiation... Again**

I woke up before anyone else at the guild. It was odd of me to wake up before mid-day, but ever since I became a Pokemon it had been hard to sleep past sunrise, and evolving didn't make it any easier. As I crept down the corridor, I saw a flash of red and orange, upon closer inspection, it was Eden. She was pacing back and forth, mumbling to herself. It creeped me out. Just a little.

"Uh," I said. "What are you-?"

I seemed to have startled her, as at that very moment, she jumped up, sending an intense jet of flame roaring in my direction.

"Aura Sphere!" I called, attacking the inferno and deflecting it.

I focussed and pushed myself into the aura state. There was a faint blue-white glow around her, which meant she was low on energy, or just storing it. She was sleepwalking. I used my aura to influence her's, to send her to bed, but she fell asleep right where she was.

_Whatever floats your boat,_ I thought.

Then, I was thrown off my feet by a strange force, I sensed around, but no avail, there was no-one there. How strange. So I picked myself up and continued on my little "sunrise adventure".

Two hours later...

"Today," said Chatot, "we continue with our plans... Er... I mean... Exploration. The teams involved in this... Er... Exploration, have already been told of their roles. The other guild members, perform your usual duties."

We went to leave, then stopped. What were our duties?

"Uh..." I turned toward Chatot.

"Ah! Lucario, Espeon, Charizard!" he announced.

"Actually," I said, "we like to be called..."

"I don't care what you like to be called!" Chatot snarled. "I will call you by your name, just like everyone else! Now, I have a mission for you."

I frowned. Once again, one of my teams have been asked to do a mission right off the bat.

"What about Darkrai and Umbreon?" asked Kat.

"They are on another errand," Chatot snarled. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Oh," Kat blushed, obviously not used to being talked to in that fashion.

"You must head down to Elder Torkoal," continued Chatot, "and help him fight off the Poison Pokemon. They're polluting the hot spring."

"Yes, sir!" said Eden.

"Now," said Chatot, "one of our old apprentices discovered a way to get there through Crystal Cave. Go that way, but don't go down the path around the Cave."

Eden narrowed her eyes. "Why not?"

"Because I SAID!" snapped Chatot. "Now, enough of this insubordination, get to work!"

We did as we were told. The crystal was quite beautiful, but something was wrong. It was a Mystery Dungeon, but none of the Pokemon attacked us. They seemed almost... frightened.

"What's going on?" Kat asked a Cyndaquil, which was cowering behind a small clump of orange gems.

"The... the... Guild," he sobbed.

The Guild again? There was something fishy going on at the Guild.

"Leave here," a voice echoed.

We looked around. There was no one around. Where did that come from? We pushed on, despite the warning.

"I'd listen to it, if I were you," said Cyndaquil, following.

"Well," I said, "lucky for you, you aren't."

Kat stopped. The rest of us did the same. In front of us was a large stone platform, surrounded by a deep blue body of water, and to everyone's amazement, it was topped by a collection of brightly glowing crystals, a large emerald in the centre.

"Chatot said that was the way to get to the Springs," said Eden. "Just push the emerald."

We stepped forward.

"Did you not here me?" the voice asked. "I believe I asked you to leave."

"So?" Eden snapped. "Since when do we do as we're told?"

There was a loud _thud_ as a Pokemon, hidden in shadow, landed up the cave a bit.

"So," it said, "you have now had your death wish granted."

My senses went crazy as I felt the aura of the cave shifted. I was pushed into Aura State.

"GET OUT!" the voice was echoing through aura.

_No,_ I thought.

"I said, GET OUT!"

A huge blast of aura erupted from the Pokemon, pushing me out of Aura State and sending me flying into the water. I gasped for air as I struggled to keep my head above the water.

"Help!" I called.

No one did. Eden moved toward the emerald and pushed it. There was a low rumble, which steadily grew to a roar as a torrent of water blasted down the tunnel. Eden and Kat soared safely above the water as the Cyndaquil was washed into the water.

I swung into action, swimming forward and grabbing the Cyndaquil. Eden picked us up, though we knew she was struggling.

"I must hurry," she said.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hot Springs

**Chapter 3**

**The Hot Springs**

We flew high, looking down at everything.

"Why didn't Chatot just tell us that we could fly?" Eden whined.

"Well," Kat snapped, "you can ask him when we get there!"

We kept flying, Eden slowly losing altitude. Eventually, we saw a slow stream of smog wafting from a murky pool below.

"I have a feeling," I said, "that this is the place."

"Finally," moaned Eden, starting to land.

As we got closer to the ground a stench started to fill the air.

"Sludge Bomb!" A voice growled, as a ball of muck flew at us.

"Eden, up!" I pleaded, throwing an Aura Sphere to the source of the attack.

"No," groaned Eden. "Not more flying."

Heaps more attacks started flying at us as Kat, Cyndaquil and I fought the attacks off.

"I can't keep this up," said Eden. "I have to land. Create a cover."

We did so, but just barely. During the landing, Kat was almost thrown off Eden, just dodging a Poison Sting.

_The aura is within me,_ I thought, focussing.

There was a flash of bright light as I entered Aura State. There was a strong, ominous aura to our left. I couldn't put my finger on it. The aura was new, as if not of this world.

"Jay!" Eden's voice echoed, pulling me out of the State.

There, to our left were three Poison Pokemon. A Weezing, a Golbat and an Arbok.

"What is your purpose?" hissed Arbok.

"Are you the ones who have been causing all this pollution?" I asked.

"Of course they are!" wheezed a Pokemon.

Behind the Poison Pokemon was Torkoal, looking worse-for-wear.

"Now vanquish them!" Torkoal continued.

Arbok hissed laughingly.

"_We_? Defeated by _them_?" he snarled. "We of Team Meanies-"

"Skull!" snapped Golbat angrily.

"MEANIES!!" roared Arbok.

"Stop it!" moaned Weezing. "Why not Team MeanSkull?"

The other two grumbled in agreement.

"Well, whatever," I snapped, "we of Team Excalibur shall destroy you. Dragon Pulse!"

I focussed and manipulated aura energy into my hand, creating a Dragon-type aura, then slammed it into the ground, the force causing a shockwave to push out from my hand, knocking the Poison Pokemon down. Eden slammed into Golbat and Kat blasted Weezing, each disappearing into the smog.

"Cyndaquil!" I shouted. "Go and help Torkoal. I'll take care of things here."

"Poison Sting!" said Arbok, a shower of poisonous needles flying at me.

I went to dodge, but one hit me in the arm. I started to feel dizzy.

"Aura Sphere!"

I focussed all the aura I could into a ball, throwing it at Arbok, who went flying into the Spring. The dizziness kept growing. My head was throbbing. The poison was seeping through my veins fast.

"Bind!"

Arbok jumped from the water and wrapped its tail around me. I struggled, but it was no use. The strength of Arbok's tail muscles, coupled with my faltering health, made it nearly inpossible to escape. There were numerous flashes of light as I started seeping into Aura State.

_Gengar and Medicham abandoned me,_ Arbok's voice echoed in my head. _Then this massive portal opened up at Luminous Cave at Pokemon Square, I was sucked in and I turned up here..._

There was more, but it was distorting, almost as if it was being said underwater, then I was blasted from my State.

"Dark Void!"

There, standing with Umbreon, was Darkrai, a dark purple energy between his hands. It was distorting the aura around the Spring. I groaned with pain, the Poison was really deep into my system. I must have been at less than half health. I was slowly slipping away...

Then I was revived. Over me was standing Umbreon, holding a Treasure Bag. Darkrai was holding onto the Poison Pokemon. I walked over to him.

"May I?"

"Be my guest," he said politely.

With a great amount of strain, I focussed the aura of the Poison Pokemon's anger and used it to create an Aura Sphere, blasting them into the skies, and with that, miraculously, the pollution cleared from the Hot Springs.

"Let's go home," said Darkrai.

And that we did. I was quite proud of what we had done today, saving the Spring and all, but something told me that we would see Team "MeanSkull" again.


	4. Chapter 4: Old Ties That Bind

**Chapter 4**

**Old Ties That Bind**

_Dear readers,_

_Just making and edition. It seems I have made a mistake in my story, during Chapter 2. Jay's team were not exploring CRYSTAL Cave, but WATERFALL cave. Therefore, pretend that they have become linked. _

_~Frenchii~_

"Friends, friends! Well done on your mission!" Wigglytuff beamed.

We had just been debriefed by Chatot, who then had said Wigglytuff had wanted to see us.

"Thank you, Guildmaster," Darkrai smiled.

"You're welcome!" Wigglytuff continued. "You have done so well, in fact, I think you are in need of a promotion to Bronze Rank! YOOM TAH!"

There was a flash of bright light as our explorer badges changed colour.

"Also, we think you should work with Wonder Mail," he smiled.

"Wonder Mail?" asked Umbreon. "I thought we didn't get that here."

"Staravia and Pidgey have started up a shop in Spinda Cafe," said Wigglytuff. "We should do everything we can to help small businesses, since the others were destroyed by a storm."

_I bet Chatot has been telling Wigglytuff these lies,_ I thought.

_No duh,_ Kat projected her thoughts using her psychic powers.

_My powers must still be growing, _I thought. _I still can't control who hears my thoughts._

"Well," said Wigglytuff, "what are you waiting for?"

Spinda's Cafe. The next day.

The Pecha juice ran warm down my throat, instantly making me relax. Yesterday had been a hard day and it felt good to relax.

"What can I do ya for?" asked Pidgey.

"Any mail yet?" asked Eden.

"Nope," said Pidgey sadly.

"Well I guess it'll take a while for people to start using the service," I said. "After all, they are used to the notice boards."

"Mail!" called Staravia.

She came in with a yellow envelope which, according to a pamphlet we had bee given, is an inter-regional letter. It read:

_Dear Anyone,_

_We are in dire need of an advisor. Our team leader has been missing for a week, along with two other members. We are facing a crisis. There have been a large number of attacks on our homes and we don't know what to do. Please reply ASAP._

_Yours Truly..._

"Gloom and Absol!" I yelled, so shocked that I dropped my drink, the pink, frothy contents pouring on the floor.

Eden and Kat rushed over and snatched the letter from my hand.

"Oh my god!" yelled Eden. "We have to reply!"

Pidgey had all ready pulled out a pen and paper. I wrote the letter.

_Dear Gloom and Absol,_

_I can't believe I'm talking to you. It's Jay. Eden, Kat and I have been transported to Wigglytuff's Guild which, according to the Wonder Map, is across the ocean from the Great Forest. We are hoping to stay a while, the town here has been wrecked and we need to find out why. Please reply..._

_P.S. How's everyone doing? Is everything OK after the battle?_

"Jay?" a voice asked.

Cyndaquil had entered the Cafe. He had left to sign in with our team at Chimecho's Assembly. He had an aura of worry.

"Cyndaquil?" I frowned. "What is it?"

"The Guild," he squeaked, "it's under attack!"

Wigglytuff's Guild

Out the front of the Guild, there were a huge amount of Pokemon from Treasure Town, all striking at the building, or, in some cases, Guild members. At the front of the group was Kecleon.

"Take them down!" he hollered. "Our leaders will not be let down! Do it for our fallen comrades!"

The anger in the crowd made me dizzy. Electivire blasted Crawdaunt into a totem pole. Kecleon was thrown by Chatot's Chatter.

"Kecleon!" I yelled, watching him slam into the ground beside us.

"Yes, sir?" he asked.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We're making a stand," he said. "The Guild has repressed us enough, so we are tearing it down."

"Oof!" A Bibarel pushed past us and walked to Chatot and handed him a seed. "Yup, yup! Here's your Doom Seed! Cost me a bundle too. What are you planning to do with such a dangerous, expensive item?"

"Mind your own business, Bibarel!" Chatot snapped. "Just make sure no-one comes in!"

"Yup, yup! I surely can do that for ya!" Bibarel smiled.

_What is Chatot up to?_ I thought.

_Let's check it out,_ Darkrai replied.

Getting past Bibarel wasn't hard, he thought Guild members were allowed in. We followed the second-in-command to the door of Wigglytuff's Chamber. He pulled out a Perfect Apple and the Doom Seed, then placed the Doom Seed in the core of the apple before going in.

"Here, Guildmaster," Chatot sneered, handing Wigglytuff the Perfect Apple.

Wigglytuff picked it up, then noticed Chatot sneering.

"Why are you making funny faces, Chatot?" Wigglytuff frowned.

"Uhhhh..." Chatot flapped manically, looking for a quick answer. "I just ate a bad Gummi! Yes, that's it! A bad Gummi!"

"Oh..." said Wigglytuff, proceeding to dance around, the apple bouncing on his head.

"JUST EAT IT!" squawked Chatot angrily.

Wigglytuff stopped, eyes wide open. Tears started coming to his eyes.

"Sniff..." Wigglytuff sobbed. "Sniffle... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

The room started shaking as small explosions started everywhere. Chatot looked frightened.

"Sorry!" he shouted.

Wigglytuff stopped abruptly. Tears still welled in his eyes.

"Why can't I play with my Perfect Apple?" he frowned.

"Because it's pretty old," Chatot lied. "It could go bad at any second. You don't want that."

Wigglytuff beamed.

"You're so right!" he said, putting the apple near it's mouth.

"No!" yelled Umbreon, blasting the apple with Swift. "He's contaminated it with a Doom Seed."

"Lies!" said Chatot. "Complete and utter LIES!"

I stepped out.

"No," I said, "he's telling the truth."

I picked up the Doom Seed. It had a negative aura around it.

"Chatot?" sobbed Wigglytuff.

"Fine," said Chatot. "I guess I'm found out. Hyper Voice!"

He blasted Wigglytuff, barely phasing him.

"YOOM TAH!" hollered Wigglytuff.

A flash of bright white light shone and when the room went back to normal, Chatot was lying unconscious on the floor and Wigglytuff was standing at the door.

"Friends, friends!" We must take leave!"


	5. Chapter 5: The Leaders

**Chapter 5**

**The Leaders**

I stoof at the edge of Sharpedo Bluff, watching the waves crash against the Beach.

"Jay?"

I felt an instant wave of sadness. Eden stood there, holding an inter-regional letter. Tears were running down her face.

_Dear Jay,_

_Is it really you? It seems like only yesterday that you disappeared into the black hole thingy, but it's been months. Everyone's been good, except Mothim. He was killed in the battle. We had a memorial for him at the Crystal Clearing. I'm sorry, I can't write any more. Absol and I have to go do something._

_Gloom_

Tears were welling in my eyes. Mothim, the one who had trained me, the one who had believed in me when no one else would, was dead.

_I can't believe it..._ I thought.

"Neither can I," Eden replied.

We stood there for what felt like hours, just remembering Mothim and everyone else at the Council.

"Hey," said Darkrai. I didn't even notice him arrive.

I couldn't speak. Eden explained to him everything about our old home, and everyone who lived there. Mothim... Gloom... Absol... Ralts... And about how we got to Treasure Town.

"I see," frowned Darkrai. "Follow me."

Waterfall Cave

The water seemed to have gone back to its normal level since our last visit. All the Pokemon seemed to have calmed down too.

"Wait here," said Darkrai, stepping forward. "Lucario, Armaldo."

"What?" snapped Eden. "Lucario?"

As if confirming, Lucario appeared from within the shadow, with an Armaldo beside him. Wigglytuff beamed.

"Master?" he smiled. "Is it really you? How did you escape?"

"With the help of Luc-" Armaldo started.

Eden and Kat were already up and facing Lucario, ready to attack.

_You two really need to work on your subtlties..._I thought.

_We're not into the whole "subtle with the criminal" thing,_ Kat replied.

_Maybe you should be, _Lucario added.

_Excuse me?_ Snapped Kat. _Were you invited into this conversation?_

_I think we need to give him a chance,_ I thought.

_JAY!_ Kat snapped. _Do you, or do you not, remember that he almost killed everyone we held dear._

_Of course I remember!_

_Then what's holding you back?_ Kat frowned.

_I don't know, there's something different about his aura. Perhaps it was something to do with Arceus..._

_He could have changed it himself,_ she said.

_I don't have that kind of power,_ Lucario interrupted. _Nothing can change your aura, only your emotions._

Eden pouted. "Can we stop this whole telepathy thing? It's giving me a headache and I can't contribute to the conversation."

"Sorry," we said in unison.

Armaldo stepped forward.

"We have been watching the situation at the Guild for some time," he said, "and we have finally enough evidence to take action. Working with the Planetary Investigation Team, we have decided to confront Chatot and his band of Merry Minions."

"Now," Lucario added, "we believe that these actions have been taken, NOT of Chatot's own free will, but there must be some other force behind this all. Although, after extensive aura searching, I have discovered that the Chatot within is not fighting against the control over him in its attempt to take over the guild. A small part of him is going along with it, which made it, whatever it is, easier to control Chatot, and therefore it has started to seep further and further into Chatot's being, excersising its power more, making Chatot attack all that he holds dear."

"Chatot..." Wigglytuff sniffed.

"So," said Armaldo, "we must spend the coming days preparing. Get in touch with whoever you can. Get them to join the cause."

We all agreed. It was a fair plan, although Wigglytuff seemed a bit... doubtful. We were sent to patrol around the Guild. Spinda had a secret tunnel leading from the Cafe to the Cave, which helped when unwelcomed visitors came around. Spinda was sick of the Guild attacking his customers and would not put up with it, so he joined the "Rebellion", as did Kecleon, for obvious reasons.


	6. Chapter 6: Team Charm's Discovery

**Chapter 6**

**Team Charm's Discovery**

"Where did the map say we could find the treasure?" asked Medicham.

Team Charm were searching a forest for what was supposed to be a majorly valuable treasure.

"Well, darling," Lopunny smiled. "It didn't say exactly where. It was actually quite vague. But it did say in this section of the forest."

Gardevoir studied the map. She had a feeling that there was more to this. Her thoughts were interrupted by a rustling in the shrubs nearby.

"Hey," she frowned. "Lopunny, Medicham. I think we may have company."

The rustling grew faster and louder until three Pokemon emerged. Weaville, Arbok and Drapion.

"Team AWD!" scowled Medicham.

Without further ado, Team Charm jumped into action. Gardevoir blasted Drapion into a tree with Psychic, holding him there telekinetically, and Medicham pinned Arbok to the ground. Lopunny, on the other hand, was standing there, just staring at Weavile, who was staring back, as if the two were in silent conversation.

"Lopunny?!?" frowned Medicham. "What are you waiting for? Take her down!"

Lopunny paused for a while longer. "No," she said.

"What?!?" yelled Gardevoir.

"They aren't here for a fight. Although," she added as she turned to Weavile, "what is your purpose?"

Weavile snorted. "You are such brutes. Please let my companions go."

Lopunny nodded to her own companions, who let Drapion and Arbok go.

"Now," said Weavile, "I come as a messenger from the Planetary Investigation Team. Chatot has made an attempt at taking Wigglytuff's life."

"Oh my god!" Lopunny gasped. "Is he OK?"

"He's fine. Three Pokemon, a Lucario, an Espeon and a Charizard, saved him. They are now at Waterfall Cave, working between there and the Guild. We were just sent here to tell you not to go anywhere near the Guild."

"My foot!" snapped Medicham. "We're going to take that Chatot down, once and for all. Right, Loppuny?"

"No," the rabbit Pokemon said. "They must have a plan if they're telling us to stay away. Don't fret," she added, seeing her team-mates' faces. "We will go to Waterfall Cave and speak to their leaders, offer our help."

Waterfall Cave

The three Pokemon that I recognised as Team Charm, from posters on the wall of the Guild, jumped through the waterfall, landing gracefully on their feet.

"Excuse me," said Gardevior. "Do you know where we can find Armaldo and..." She stared at me, I pushed myself into her aura, immediately a feeling of worry washed over me.

_Is he the Lucario we seek?_ She thought.

"No, I'm not the Lucario you seek," I said.

Gardevoir frowned.

_Invade my mind again,_ she thought, a venomous look in her eye, _and you'll not live to regret it._

Lucario and Armaldo were more than happy to allow a Master Rank team join the cause.

"Uh, sirs?"

Kecleon had just returned from Spinda's Cafe.

"What is it?" Lucario frowned.

"Chatot's been sending out more and more Pokemon to check up on our activities," Kecleon stated. "They've somehow figured out our plan and are now guarding Spinda's Cafe even more intently."

"Crap," said Armaldo.

"Indeed," said Lucario, deep in thought.

_Jay,_ he said. _Can we try something?_

_What?_ I asked.

_Using our aura abilities,_ he added, _we may be able to see what they know._

_I can't use aura from this distance,_ I thought._ And getting closer isn't an option._

_If we combine our abilities, along with Kat's telepathy, we may be able to power up enough to get to their minds._

_I agree, _Kat thought. _Whew, never thought I'd say that._

"Excuse me!" shouted a voice, full of authority.

We all turned and saw a Pokemon, Hypno.

"Hey, it's Hypno!" shouted Kecleon. "Long time no see!"

"It has been too long, Kecleon," smiled Hypno. "How's little Azurill going?"

Kecleon's smile faded. "Well, before the attack on Treasure Town, he and his older brother have left Treasure Town. Rumour has it they were at Luminous Spring, Azurill wanted to evolve, but when we went to find them, they were nowhere to be found."

I frowned as a strange feeling came over me, a feeling that I could help.

"Maybe," I said, "we could investigate this matter further."

"How so?" asked Eden.

"I don't know," I said. "I just have a feeling that we could sort this out."

"I don't know," said Lucario. _What about our plan?_

_Our plan can wait,_ I snapped. _However, these brothers can't._

Lucario turned around and started conversing with Armaldo. A few minutes later, he turned round.

"Fine," he said, "but we'll give you until nightfall."

"But it's already noon-" Kat whined.

"Till nightfall!" Lucario roared, with every inch of authority he could muster.

I frowned. This couldn't do. We had half a day to find the Marill brothers' whereabouts. We left in a rush. We couldn't waste a minute.


	7. Chapter 7: The Spring and the Secret

**Chapter 7**

**The Spring and the Secret**

Luminous Spring was a peaceful, beautiful place, where Pokemon went to evolve. A single ray of golden sunlight filtered through the forest canopy, lighting up a section of the water, making it sparkle and shine more brilliantly than the brightest jewel.

"How could some place so beautiful," frowned Kat, "lay root to something more sinister?"

We all looked at her in a are-you-serious fashion.

"Quite easily," said Darkrai.

Cyndaquil walked over to the Spring, looked around and walked back.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," he said.

Eden smiled. "Once you've been in an exploration team as long as us," she said, "you'll learn that things aren't always as they seem."

I walked over and touched the water, watching the ripple sweep across, only to see it waver near the centre. I frowned, getting closer. A weird tingling came across my body then, as I touched the light, there was a flash.

_Two round Pokemon moved slowly toward the light._

_"Do you think it will let me evolve?" asked the smaller one._

_"You've been working hard," said the other, "and eating heaps of Gummis. Why wouldn't it let you?"_

I recognised the two as an Azurill and a Marill. Were they the ones we were looking for?

_"I don't know," frowned Azurill, he turned towards Marill abruptly. "Do you want to go first?"_

_Marill laughed. "No, I'm quite happy the way I am. Go on."_

_Azurill stepped into the water. As he neared the light, the sky went dark._ _A huge portal opened up near his feet._

_"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!" a voice echoed from within the portal._

_"Azurill!" yelled Marill, rushing to Azurill's side. _

_The portal opened further, enveloping the brothers. They both screamed as they fell._

There was another flash of light as I was brought back.

"What happened, Jay?" asked Darkrai.

"I had a vision," I said. "The brothers were being pulled into a vortex."

"Well," said Kat, "we need to find a way to get to them."

"No," said Darkrai.

We all looked at him.

"Would they want to come back to a world of fighting?" he asked. "I think they're better off where they are."

Everyone agreed, except me. What if where they were was worse? The portal could have takne them to any time, or any place. They could have been taken to the past, where we were fighting the Aura Masters. Darkrai pulled out a Wonder Orb.

"Escape Orb," he murmured, "activate."

There was a blue-white light as we were transported back to base. Or we should have been. I frowned.

"Why are we out the front of the Guild?" I asked.

"There seems to be a tear in the Time/ Space Continuum somwhere nearby," said Darkrai, closing his eyes.

BOOM!

A ball of flame erupted from Treasure Town, like a huge fiery fist. We ran to check it out and saw the Pokemon of Treasure Town fighting against the Guild Members.

"Stop!" I yelled. "Aura Sphere!"

The ball of energy created a loud _snap_ as it hit a piece of wood.

"What is going on?" I yelled. "Why are you fighting?"

Chatot stepped forward. "They won't tell me where Wigglytuff is. He is not fit to lead the Guild."

Darkrai stepped forward. His anger far out-weighed Chatot's. "And who are you to say that?"

Chatot fell silent.

"And why are you following such a deluded fool?" Umbreon snapped, looking at the rest of the Guild.

"By golly!" Bibarel stepped forward. "We swore to follow Chatot. He threatened my mama!"

"And our papa!" Dugtrio said.

"And my Swap Cauldron!" chimed in Toxicroak.

Everyone looked at him.

"What?" he shrugged.

"How dare you!" snapped Chatot, glaring at all the Guild Members. "You disloyal fools!"

"Eek! We aren't disloyal!" screamed Sunflora. "We are loyal to the Guild! Which, if you haven't noticed, is WIGGLYTUFF'S Guild, NOT Chatot's! We stand by Wigglytuff until the end."

All the Guild Pokemon nodded and murmured in agreement.

"YOOM TAH!"

Wigglytuff jumped from nowhere. "Friendly friends! You guys are the best friends a Pokemon could wish for."

Chatot growled. "Hyper Voice!"

A wave of sound energy burst forth toward Wigglytuff. It bounced off.

"Sniff..." Tears formed in Wigglytuff's eyes. "Sniffle..." Tremors started building. "WAAAAAAHHHH!" Explosions started building. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

I felt Wigglytuff's anger build to such a fever pitch that it made my head spin. He suddenly regained composure, but the anger continued buiding.

"HYPER VOICE!" Wigglytuff exclaimed.

Crawdaunt, Exploud, Sunflora, Bibarel and Toxicroak all joined in, along with Team Charm.

"Hydro Pump!"

"Hyper Voice!"

"Solar Beam!"

"Mud Bomb!"

"Sludge Bomb!"

"Psychic."

"Focus Blast!"

"Dizzy Punch!"

All the attacks hit Chatot full in the chest. He was blasted so hard that he landed at the Crossroads. We all ran over. I closed my eyes and entered tha Aura State. There was still a glow around Chatot's body. Suddenly, a wave of energy pushed me from the state and knocked me to the ground.

"What's wrong?" frowned Eden.

"Something pushed me from the Aura State," I said, "but Chatot is still alive. Also, I think Lucario was right. Chatot isn't the right frame of mind. There is something more behind it."

"Maybe," said Lucario, frowning, "we could try that idea."

"What one?" I asked.

"We could use our Aura powers together, along with Kat's psychic power to investigate," he said. "But instead of trying for distance, we could try for force."

"Fine," I said.

Kat scowled. "But any funny business," she said, "and you'll have me to answer to."


	8. Chapter 8: Inner Demons

**Chapter 8**

**Inner Demons**

Lucario, Kat and I stood side by side.

"Now," said Lucario, "focus. And reach out with your mind."

A pulsing white light emanated from Chatot as we pushed into his aura. With a final wave, we entered a state similar to Aura State.

"We are passing into Chatot's aura," Lucario announced.

We were enveloped in a suffocating shadow.

"That's Chatot's true self," Lucario continued, pointing toward a bright light in the distance. "It seems whatever is stopping us from getting there is starting to seep into Chatot's true self."

"Then we need to hurry," Kat said.

As we pushed further and further into the shadow, it got thicker and thicker, making it harder for us to push toward the light.

"Not much further," Kat said, straining, as we reached past the halfway mark.

All of a sudden, a wave of energy blasted us back. We kept going forward though, the shadow holding us back.

"STAY AWAY!"

A familiar voice echoed through the aura as a huge wave of shadow came at us. It hit us hard, throwing us back, Kat's grip was loosening.

"Help!" Kat pleaded.

The wave kept pushing and pushing. Finally, Kat fell from my grip, being pushed backwards and out of sight. I expected us to be pushed out too, losing a third of our power, but we actually found it easier to push forward.

"I SAID," the voice roared, "STAY AWAY!"

Another wave of shadow came, but Lucario and I held on. I had an idea. I closed my eyes and focussed all this negative aura.

"Aura Sphere!" I yelled.

I didn't even have to use my hands. A huge ball of energy pushed through the shadow, creating a path free of shadow.

"Come on!" I yelled, heading down the path.

As we reached the halfway point again, the shadow reformed. Another wave started building.

"LAST CHANCE!"

The wave pushed through, forcing us back. Lucario let go. It didn't seem accidental.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"It'll be easier for you," he replied, before disappearing.

I pushed forward.

"Force Palm!" I said.

I surrounded my palm with aura energy, blocking the numerous waves of shadow.

"GET OUT!"

The wave bounced off my palm. Eventually, as I reached the light, it expanded. A tingling sensation coursed through my body, as I was forced to close my eyes to shield them from the light. As they opened, I was surrounded by white light and Chatot was standing before me.

"Help me," he wheezed.

I stepped closer, but at that point a cloud of black soaked from the outside.

"LONG TIME, NO SEE, JAY!" the warning voice from before said. It was coming from the shadow.

"Yes," I said, frowning. "We meet again, whoever you are."

"AH, RIGHT,," the voice said. "HERE, I'LL SHOW YOU."

The shadow changed to form Arceus. He smiled.

"NOW THAT MY SECRET'S REVEALED," he said, "THERE IS NO NEED FOR THIS BIRD-BRAIN."

"Hey!" snapped Chatot.

There was a huge gust of wind as Arceus pushed me from Chatot's mind.

"Jay!"

Eden shook me to consciousness. As I looked up, I wish I could just lose consciousness again. Above the Guild was the huge figure of Arceus.


	9. Chapter 9: Snorlax

**Chapter 9**

**Snorlax**

Dark clouds loomed over Treasure Town as Arceus blasted everything in sight, the Guild the only thing that was being untouched. Chatot kept apologising for letting Arceus take over.

"It's a legendary Pokemon," smiled Wigglytuff. "No-one could defend themselves against him."

Chatot wasn't comforted. He turned toward Arceus, frowning. I knew what he was thinking...

"No," I said. "You cannot fight him. He is too powerful."

He turned to Eden, Kat and I.

"You did," he said, "and lived."

"Only because the Trios were there," I said. "If they didn't protect us, we would have been goners."

He smiled. I rolled my eyes and turned to Wigglytuff.

"How many bright ideas does this guy have?" I whispered to him.

"Heaps!" he beamed.

"Great," moaned Kat.

"Uh? Wigglytuff?"

We turned to see Medicham, covered in scratches.

"Medicham!" cried Wigglytuff. "What happened?"

"We were attacked," she said, "by a gang of angry Pokemon. We made it to Luminous Spring, but they were waiting for us. Team MeanSkull."

Shock went through the crowd.

"Eeek! What?"

"Hey, hey! Who's this?"

"Oof! Are they acquaintances of Team Skull?"

"Meh-heh-heh. We better help."

"I agree with TOXICROAK!"

With that, they ran off toward the forest.

"Very impulsive, aren't they?" Kat whispered.

We turned to see Chatot and Wigglytuff going toward Arceus. I slapped my forehead.

"Well," I said. "We may as well go down to see if everyone at Spinda's Cafe is OK."

Spinda's Cafe

We walked down to see that everyone was fine. In fact, they were having a great time, except for three Pokemon, a Gallade, a Roserade and a Rhyperior. Team Raider.

"Ah! Team Excalibur!" said Pidgey. "Wonder Mail."

"Pelipper would have been proud," said Darkrai, smiling.

"Thank you," chirped Staravia.

The letter, in a pink envelope, which represented an inter-dungeon letter, read:

_Dear Excalibur,_

_I seem to have gotten myself into a spot of bother while selling my wares in a dungeon. I am under attack._

_These Pokemon were fine until dark clouds loomed overhead, then they attacked._

_I have sent a new orb that my brother was working on before Chatot killed him. The Connection Orb. I have the other, so you will be brought straight to me._

_Kecleon._

"Let's go," I said, holding the Orb.

A bright, blue-white light surrounded us, then nothing.

Quicksand Pit, B5F

Another flash of light and we were there. Right in front of us was Kecleon, facing a crowd of Munchlax, many others were being expelled from the dungeon.

"What happened?" I asked.

Kecleon Licked a nearby Munchlax before answering.

"Well, these fine Munchlax were shopping for gummis, when suddenly the sky went dark and their personalities changed."

"Well," said Umbreon, "no point sitting around talking about it. Shadow Ball!"

The dark energy slammed into a Munchlax. I threw Aura Spheres into the crowd, Kat using Psybeam and Eden blasting them with Flamethrower. Darkrai and Umbreon were holding them off with Shadow Ball.

"Force Palm!" I yelled.

Kecleon and the others followed.

"Blizzard!"

"Psywave!"

"Fire Blast!"

"Shadow Ball!"

"Dark Void!"

The attacks joined. Kecleon's Blizzard, Kat's Psywave, Eden's Fire Blast, Umbreon's Shadow Ball and Darkrai's Dark Void formed a sphere of energy with my Force Palm. I slammed it into the ground, creating a shockwave of energy that blasted all the Munchlax to the ground.

"Ouch," they moaned.

As we took a breath of relief, there was a roar and a sound of stomping.

"What's that?" Kat asked.

I entered the Aura State and saw a figure with an aura of anger and vengeance.

"I don't know what it is," I said, pulling out, "but it ain't happy."

From a tunnel came a Snorlax, a venomous look in her eye.

"My babies!" she roared.

Kecleon stepped forward.

"Beg pardon, ma'am," he said, apologetically, "but they attacked first."

"Doubt it," she snapped, thumping him out of the way. "Hyper Beam."

A beam of gold light blasted across the room, knocking everyone to the floor.

"Argh!" I yelped as a sharp pain shot up my leg

I stood up, shuddering from pain.

"Water Pulse!"

A wave of water washed across the floor, knocking into Snorlax. She raised her hand as an intense flame enveloped it. She swung at me as I tried to dodge, crumpling over my injured leg. The Fire Punch brushed my shoulder. She kept trying to punch me, as I rolled to dodge. I knocked her back with a Dragon Pulse before clambering up.

"Listen to me!" I pleaded. "We are not the bad guys. We believe it is Arceus' doing."

"How so?" Snorlax scowled, her fist charged with electricity.

"We believe he has caused an inbalance, which is causing Pokemon to act strangely," I replied.

"But they're good kids," she sobbed, sitting down. "All of them. I just sent them to buy some gummis but they hadn't returned, then I saw you... I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I smiled. "But we need to get Arceus calmed down."

"We'll help in any way we can," she said.

"Thanks," I said.

It had taken me half an hour to find the Reviver Seeds I needed to awaken my team members. We decided to climb to the last floor in Quicksand Pit, hearing a rumour that a powerful Pokemon lived there.

Quicksand Pit B10F

We stared out at the lake, watching the small specks of light from above pierce the air, making the lake glitter softly.

"What are you doing here?"

A Pokemon appeared in front of us. Mespirit.

"We come to ask your assistance," I said. "Arceus has been attacking Treasure Town, after possessing our Guild's master of intelligence."

Mespirit didn't have the chance to reply. As if he heard us, Arceus' voice boomed through the cave.

"JAY! I HAVE DECIDED YOU ARE THE ONE TO BLAME FOR MY AWAKENING! YOU DO NOT BELONG HERE! I WILL TAKE YOU OUT, ALONG WITH THE OTHER OUTSIDERS! MEET ME AT THE GUILD! AND DON'T EVEN THINK OF RUNNING BECAUSE I HAVE YOUR GUILDMASTER AND THAT BIRD-BRAIN!"


	10. Chapter 10: Fear

**Chapter 10**

**Fear**

Arceus wasn't at his usual perch above the Guild, he was nowhere to be found but I had a feeling that he was inside. We entered and I noticed Arceus in the Mess Hall, Wigglytuff and Chatot tied up beside him. I turned to Darkrai, Umbreon and Mespirit.

"You three go check on the others," I said, feeling strangely like Gloom. "Make sure they're safe."

"No," snapped Darkrai. "We're coming in. You can't face the Creator of the Universe alone!"

"But," said Kat, "I don't even think we'd stand a chance with you with us. We would much rather, if anyone got killed, for it to be us."

"After all," added Eden, "we are the ones he wants. Once we go down, he'll stop this ridiculously immature game and go on home. Wherever that is."

They didn't budge. I frowned. There was only one way we could do this. I stepped forward.

"That's it!" I said. "We're going to have to do this the hard way. Aura Sphere!"

I blasted Umbreon as Mespirit retaliated, blasting me with a Psychic attack. Kat jumped in front of me, fighting back with a Psybeam. Eden let rip a Fire Blast, scorching Darkrai.

"I told you we won't let you take the fall for us," I said, knocking Umbreon back again.

It pained me greatly to fight my friends like this, but it was for their own good.

"We want to help," Darkrai growled.

"Will you stop being so selfish!" I cried, tears running down my cheeks.

The fighting stopped.

"You heard me! If we're killed, it's all fine and dandy, this place is saved, but what if you three die? Who will protect this place?"

"You three," said Umbreon, frowning.

"No!" I snapped, growing impatient of their ignorance. "If you're gone and we defeat Arceus, we will still be transported back to the Great Forest."

Everyone looked at me.

"I've figured it out," I said. "I think we were transported here to defeat Arceus."

"No," frowned Eden. "We were sent here by accident."

"I don't think we were," I said. "It's like when Palkia and Dialga summoned me from the future. They didn't know it was me they were summoning, I think they were just calling for someone to help. I think once they noticed Arceus was chasing them so they summoned Pokemon to help. I believe those Pokemon are the ones that joined the Rebellion."

"But you weren't sent back to where you came from," said Kat.

"That's because I don't think I've fulfilled my purpose there yet," I said. "When I was coming back from Quicksand Pit, I had this feeling. A feeling of detachment, like I was being pulled away."

"Fine," scowled Darkrai, "but if you get into trouble, we're in there."

We smiled at them as we parted. But as we entered the room, something strange happened. A sensation of floating in undisturbed water came over me, the room warped and twisted, then stopped abruptly. No-one was there. Eden, Kat, even Arceus were nowhere to be found.

My worst fear had become a reality. No one was around. My loved ones had disappeared. It was just me.

"Eden?" I called out. My voice echoed eerily around the room. "Kat?"

I closed my eyes, allowing myself to ease into the Aura State, not knowing what would happen. Nothing was there. Instead of the blue-white auras usually around Pokemon, there was an aura of purple-black that surrounded everything.

"Arceus!" I demanded. "Tell me what's going on!"

Nothing. Suddenly, there was a shrill screech as a thin tendril of blue-white aura pierced through the darkness before being thrust back out. I forced a tendril of my own aura toward that very spot, focussing with all my might. I saw a faint flicker of the other aura again. I kept pushing, every ounce of fear driving me.

_It's this or loneliness,_ I kept telling myself.

Eventually the two tendrils locked together as I felt myself being pulled toward the connection. The floating feeling came across me again as I found myself in a blank space. And there beside me was Kat.

"Jay!" she beamed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I was in the most horrible place where everything was dead, like my worst fear had come true."

"The same thing happened to me," I replied.

"I wanted to get out, then I remembered that we could create a connection," she said, "so I kept reaching out to you and here we are."

"Where is here?" I frowned.

"NOWHERE," Arceus' voice echoed. "ANYWHERE. EVERYWHERE. I HAVE DRAGGED YOU INTO MY BEING, CREATING YOUR WORST FEARS."

There was a flash of light and out of nowhere appeared a Gyarados. But it wasn't blue like the others. It was bright red. It roared angrily and let loose a Hydro Pump.

"Psychic!" yelled Kat, using the telekinetic attack to block the water.

I ran up to Gyarados, blasting it with a Dragon Pulse. As it fell through space, it roared.

"Hyper Beam!" it yelled.

The humongous blast flew at me with tremendous speed. It hit me hard and threw me back, winding me. Kat ran over and helped me up. I scowled at Gyarados.

"Hyper Beam!" It roared.

"Psybeam!" Kat retaliated.

"Aura Sphere!" I joined in.

The attacks smashed into each other, a huge explosion resulting.

"Ahh!" squealed Kat.

We were thrown back, the world around us rippling as the illusion set up by Arceus melted away. There, beside Kat and I, was Eden.

"So much water," she whimpered.

"Yay!" beamed Wigglytuff. "Friendly Friends! You broke the illusion!"

"Yes," said Chatot. "Well done. NOW GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"Oh," smiled Wigglytuff, "I can do that! YOOM TAH!"

There was a flash of light and Chatot and Wigglytuff were freed. Chatot frowned.

"Why didn't you do that before?" he asked.

"I forgot!" smiled Wigglytuff.

"Wigglytuff, Excalibur!"

Into the room ran Team Charm, looking worse-for-wear.

"Whats up?" asked Wigglytuff.

"It's Cyndaquil," said Lopunny grimly.


	11. Chapter 11: Titan Ascending

**Chapter 11**

**Titan Ascending**

_Dear readers,_

_This is the final chapter. Having an internet-less holiday spot has sure made writing this a lot easier. Look out for the final fic in the series: "The Future's Finale: The Virus."_

_~Frenchii~_

The sight at Luminous Spring was horrifying. Everywhere I looked there were Pokemon fighting, or suffering from the effects of a fight. Sure enough, there, by the Spring, was Cyndaquil, unconscious, with Hypno and Kecleon defending his body.

"Cyndaquil!" I called, running over.

"We've tried to help him," said Hypno gravely, "but he won't wake up."

Once again, I entered Aura State, feeling around for his aura. With a gasp of gratitude, I saw the faint light around his body. But, it was doing something strange. The aura was reaching toward the centre of the water. My eyes looked along the direction which Cyndaquil's aura was pointing, until they found something. A strange, crystalline flower was glistening under the light filtering from above. I was surprised that I had not discovered it earlier. As I touched it, it lost its glow. What was that thing? I decided to ask Darkrai, who had more experience than I in this kind of thing. As he investigated it, a look of awe washed across his face.

"A time flower," he beamed. "Very, very rare."

"A what?" I asked.

"It's a flower that contains traces of aura, which allows anyone who can access aura to see past experiences that the aura holds..."

_That's it!_ I exclaimed in my mind.

That was how I had the vision, back when we were investigating Azurill and Marill's disappearance. I had subconsciously tapped into the aura inside the Time Flower.

"Put Cyndaquil in the middle," I said. I had an idea.

We carried him into the centre and, just as I thought, his aura erupted. There was a flash of light and there, instead of Cyndaquil, was a Quilava. He had evolved. This wasn't what I was expecting. I thought Cyndaquil could also access the aura, but I guess his aura was just hinting that he was able to evolve. Quilava popped up.

"Let's go!" he yelled, smiling. "Ember!"

Fiery embers shot from his mouth, singeing a nearby Granbull. It turned and ran at us.

"Hyper Beam!"

The blast shot from behind us, as we turned to see Snorlax and her babies standing there, rearing for a fight. With a war cry, they stampeded into the altercation. I stood there, stunned by how familiar this was to the Great Forest. Home.

"Jay!"

Lucario was rushing over, Wigglytuff and Armaldo flanking him.

"We need to snap these Pokemon out of it," he gasped. "It's not fair that Pokemon are dying because of Arceus' stupidity."

"I agree," I said, as we moved into a close group, firing out.

WRROOOOAAARRR!

An earthquake started as everything went pitch-black. When the lights came on, there was Arceus.

"YOU CALL ME STUPID?!" he roared.

"YEAH!" growled Lucario.

"YOU SHALL DIE FOR YOUR DISRESPECT!"

Arceus opened his mouth, sending a beam firing at us. I closed my eyes, ready for the impact, but it never came. As I opened them, I saw three Pokemon, Mespirit, Uxie and Azelf, floating in front of Arceus, furious scowls plastered on their faces.

"Arceus!" squeaked Mespirit. "You were sworn to protect the Pokemon of the world! You are disloyal to your duties! Now prepare to be apprehended for your crime!"

This made Arceus furious, a growl was heard deep in his chest.

"DISLOYAL? DON'T YOU REMEMBER THE GREAT FOREST TEMPLE? I TOLD YOU. I CREATED YOU, I CAN DO THE OPPOSITE!"

"We don't care!" Azelf snapped. "We'd rather die doing our duty, protecting the good Pokemon of the world, not living like a stupid Pokemon who's so blinded by pride, that they can't do what they're meant to. Come on Pokemon! On the count of three! One... Two... Three!"

A torrent off attacks blasted from all around, knocking into Arceus. He shook it off and returned fire. As the blast knocked into the ground, a crater formed, many Pokemon being caught in the attack. We struck back just as hard, Arceus being hit in a weak spot and going flying.

"Quick!" I yelled to the Spiritual Trio. "Get everyone out of here!" I faced Quilava. "Go with them, make sure they're safe."

He nodded.

"OK, everyone!" called Uxie. "Get together!"

Everyone clumped together, except a few, like us, who wanted to stay behind. Azelf looked puzzled.

"Why aren't you getting with the others?" he asked.

"We choose to face Arceus," said Darkrai.

Arceus chuckled. "YOU? FACE ME? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!"

"Yeah?!" roared Eden, flying beside Arceus. "You sure do talk big!"

Kat turned toward the Spiritual Trio and nodded. The Trio returned the gesture.

"Teleport!" said the three.

Bright white light enshrouded the Pokemon, a static energy pulsing throughout the clearing. Once the light disappeared, so did the Pokemon. All the Pokemon left were Eden, Kat, Darkrai, Umbreon, Snorlax, the Spiritual Trio, Chatot, Wigglytuff, Arceus and I.

"So here we are," said Chatot.

"INDEED," smiled Arceus.

"Let's go!" sang Wigglytuff. "Hyper Voice! YOOM TAH!"

Arceus dodged it with ease.

"JUDGEMENT!" he roared.

A storm of meteors fell from the ring surrounding Arceus' body, smashing into the ground around us.

"Aura Sphere!" I yelled.

The attack slammed into Arceus' chest, but he shot a return attack, the meteors slamming into Wigglytuff and Chatot. Snorlax roared and blasted him with a Hyper Beam.

"JUDGEMENT!"

The attack hit Snorlax, throwing her back into a tree as Arceus slammed into us. I jumped up onto his back, Force Palming his head. He roared in pain, loosing a massive Hyper Beam, causing many trees to burst into flame. Wigglytuff jumped up, did a twirl, and let loose hi Hyper Voice, Chatot jumping up and doing the same. Everyone followed suit. Kat blasted Arceus with her Psychic, Eden roared, breathing an intense Fire Blast attack, Lucario let loose Aura Sphere, Darkrai used Dark Void and Umbreon used Shadow Ball.

_It ends here,_ I thought. "Aura Sphere!"

The attacks joined and slammed into Arceus, creating a massive explosion. We were all thrown backwards. I slammed into a tree, watching many do the same.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The malicious, bone-chilling laugh echoed throughout the clearing. It was the kind of laugh that automatically made you think "I'm done for." And sure enough, I could feel everyone's fear and assumed that everyone _was_ thinking that. I frowned as I noticed that the Spiritual Trio weren't fighting, a look of utter concentration on their faces as if they were planning something. Arceus' anger matched all the Pokemon in the clearing's fears combined.

"WELL DONE!" laughed Arceus. "BUT IT'S NOT ENOUGH!"

He reared his head back, small specks of light forming in his mouth. His anger growing, he let loose a massive blast, so powerful that the light from it, alone, blinded us. I shut my eyes tight, expecting the pain to come at any time. It didn't. I looked up to see that Uxie, Mespirit and Azelf were holding the attack in place with their Psychic powers.

"Enough... Arceus..." groaned Uxie. He was soaked with sweat.

"You... are... out of line..." added Mespirit.

"We shall defeat you!" roared Azelf.

With the last of their strength, the blasted Arceus' attack back at him, but it didn't touch him. Instead, a massive wormhole, like the one created by the Dragon Trio but smaller, opened up. The shock on Arceus' face could not be hidden, but he stood strong, trying to resist the pull of the portal. No-one else was affected by it. The attack was meant to only affect the receiver. He didn't count on being the one sucked into a womhole.

"THIS... WILL... NOT... BE THE END!" he roared, panting.

He kept moving forward, only to be met by Lucario.

"You will not harm the innocent," he growled, staring Arceus straight in the eye. "Grovyle... This is for you."

Before we could stop him, Lucario barged into Arceus, knocking him backwards. Where he was getting this power, I didn't know. Then I saw. The Spiritual Trio were supporting Lucario with their Psychic attack, helping him move. Arceus saw this too. He opened his mouth wide.

"HYPER BEAM!"

The attack slammed full-on into the Trio, sending them flying. I could see Lucario weakening. Arceus, realising his fate, grabbed Lucario and and pulled him into the wormhole.

"Lucario!" I cried, watching the wormhole close.

Later...

I sat on a rock, staring around the clearing. The battle had left it ruined, small fires and smashed up trees everywhere. Snorlax, Wigglytuff, Chatot, Kat, Eden, Darkrai,Umbreon and the Spiritual Trio stood around the place where the wormhole had been, mourning the loss of Lucario. I couldn't do it. If I went over there, I would break down, not knowing when I'd come back to my senses. Sure he started out as an enemy, but he grew to be a dear friend, a mentor, and a great Pokemon all through.

"Jay..." sobbed Eden.

I decided that I could put it off no longer. I slowly moved to the spot, all that was left of the wormhole was a small singe on the ground. A tear rolled down my face as I looked at the spot, frowning at how such a small thing could invoke such emotion in me.

"Why would he do that?" I sobbed.

"He was protecting you," said Mespirit, "so you could live to get back home to the Human World."

This made me angry.

"And what if I don't want to go home?!" I snapped. "What if I want to stay here? What if I want to stay at the Great Forest with Bellossom and Absol?"

No one answered. I took a deep breath in as I tried to calm down.

"Jay..." Kat was standing beside me.

"What about those cowards that left?!" I snapped, shaking her off.

"You told them to..." said Eden grimly.

"I don't care! Pokemon like Kecleon who have had friends or family die on the battlefield should've stayed!" I didn't know where this anger was coming from.

"They would have died too!" growled Snorlax.

"Lucario died to help you!" I roared. "If we had more Pokemon fighting, we could have stopped this tragedy..."

My voice broke. I couldn't go on. It all seemed so useless. Why did we fight only to have Pokemon like Lucario and Mothim die for the cause. I noticed that tears were rolling down my face and I was shaking uncontrollably.

_Jay..._

The voice echoed through my head. It sounded familiar.

_There are bound to be sacrifices, the sad thing is that it's good people who make them..._

_But..._ I thought. My thoughts were jumbled.

_Death is something that's going to happen, we should be celebrating, not mourning._

_Celebrating?!?_ This thought made me angry. How dare they think we should be celebrating Lucario's sacrifice? He shouldn't have had to make the sacrifice.

_I'm sure Lucario would like to die as a hero, as opposed to dying as another ordinary citizen._

I frowned. I had cried my eyes dry. All of a sudden, there was a ripple of aura energy, and the voice was silenced. A flash of light came from the centre of the Spring and another wormhole opened. I smiled.

_Lucario!_ I thought.

I ran up as I saw a figure emerging from the portal. But it wasn't Lucario, but Gloom. I frowned. I didn't want to see her. More figures came along behind her, revealing themselves to be Azurill, Marill, Absol and Celebi, none of them were who I wanted to see. I roared in frustration, Force Palming a boulder, smashing it into five pieces. I refused to look back at the group.

"Azurill! Marill!"

Kecleon and Hypno ran in, hugging the two blue Pokemon.

_Selfish Pokemon,_ I fumed.

I was shaking with rage. How could they pretend to be so caring? They never went looking for the brothers, Hypno didn't even know that something was wrong.

"Jay!"

I wheeled around, Eden was facing me.

"What?!" I snapped, unable to control my anger.

"We have to go!" she frowned. She looked as if she were tryig to figure me out.

"No."

"What?!"

"I'm staying to see Lucario," I said, "he'll have no-one waiting for him."

"Jay..." Gloom was about to run out, but Celebi stopped her.

"You can't exit the portal," she said. "You'll cause it to close."

An apologetic face washed over Gloom's face.

"Jay!" roared Eden. "Don't be selfish! Lucario isn't coming back! Now come on!"

She grabbed hold of me, taking off, zooming into the portal.

"LET GO!" I roared.

There was a flash of light and Luminous Spring disappeared.


End file.
